


Смотреть на солнце

by Serenada_san



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: У короля плохой день, а Мерлин некстати попадает под горячую руку. Ничего нового, только вот Гвейн видит, что не всё так просто.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

***

Настроение у короля нынче отвратное. Это видят конюхи, когда он рычит на них за недостаточно блестящую шкуру его коня; это видят слуги, которые получают неожиданный и несправедливый нагоняй за плохо убранный тронный зал; это известно кухаркам, которым он отсылает обратно нетронутое жареное мясо. И конечно, рыцари это тоже замечают, отбиваясь от его яростных атак во время рутинной тренировки.  
Один только Мерлин как будто бы слеп к раздраженности Артура и витает в облаках, не обращая внимания на грозовой фронт, нависший над замком. Это его и подводит.

Гвейн, отошедший к краю тренировочного поля, чтобы освежиться, не слышит, с чего началась их обычная перепалка. Долетает до него только беспечное «Не будь задницей!», а после вместо возмущенной королевской тирады, состоящей из высокомерных насмешек, следует тяжелое молчание.  
«Твою-то ж мать, Мерлин», — думает Гвейн, делая глоток ледяной воды и жалея, что это не сидр.  
— О, — роняет Артур с нехорошей усмешкой. — Мне вдруг подумалось… Ты, Мерлин, так зациклился на задницах, потому что уже отсидел свою на мягкой травке, пока делал вид, что работаешь? Наверное, пора бы и тебе поразмяться?  
— Что?! — вот теперь Мерлин спустился с небес на землю, да только где уж там… — Нет, вовсе нет, я…  
— Господа! — Артур разворачивается к рыцарям, которые рады передышке, даже если она будет за счет Мерлина. — Наш тренировочный мешок заскучал. Дайте ему шанс размяться.  
Спорить нет смысла, никто и не пытается. Даже Мерлин. Он с удрученным видом натягивает мягкую защитную тунику, напяливает шлем и забирает из рук мрачно улыбающегося Артура тупой меч и деревянный щит. Гвейн находит взглядом Персиваля, Элиана и Леона.  
— Вот это дело! — говорит Гвейн, прокручивая меч в руке. — Погоняем его, парни?  
Вчетвером они обступают Мерлина, чтобы у остальных не было шанса к нему подобраться, хотя бы не сразу.  
Мерлин на самом деле нравится всем рыцарям. Просто некоторым — не настолько, чтобы отказаться от веселья за его счет.

Они нападают по одному, без бешеного напора, но и не совсем спустя рукава. Мерлин, в конце концов, за последние пару лет выучился держать меч крепче и пропускает теперь лишь один удар из четырех, падает и того реже. Артур наблюдает за ними минут десять, и Гвейну даже начинает казаться, что этого будет достаточно.  
Но настроение у короля сегодня и правда полное дерьмо.  
— Что я вижу, Мерлин! — зычно говорит он. — Ты, никак, заразил моих рыцарей своей девчоночностью? Если они будут так биться с врагами, Камелот рухнет со дня на день.  
— Если эти враги будут как я, они точно рухнут раньше, — задыхаясь и поправляя забрало, отвечает Мерлин.  
— Похвальная самокритичность. — Артур берет с оружейной стойки булаву. Гвейн мысленно матерится и видит, как хмурится справа от него Персиваль. — Но давай все-таки проверим, что будет, если они столкнутся с настоящим воином.  
— Мне… мне кажется, в этом нет нужды, сир, — бормочет Мерлин, отступая, пока Артур движется на него приливной волной, раскручивая оружие над головой.  
— Так значит, все-таки «сир»?  
И булава впервые обрушивается на подставленный Мерлином щит.

Как ни крути, это забавно. То, как Мерлин совершенно беспомощен против королевского натиска, как спотыкается и валится навзничь, как путается в собственных руках и ногах, то пытаясь спасаться бегством, то неуклюже отбивая удары и роняя меч, вокруг которого обвивается цепь булавы. И пару минут Гвейн вопреки сочувствию посмеивается вместе с остальными.  
Только Артур не думает прекращать. И не особо сдерживает силу ударов. Мерлин шипит сквозь зубы, шатается, едва удерживая щит ослабевшей рукой, и это больше не забава. Леон обменивается с Гвейном беспокойным взглядом и наверняка тоже размышляет, не пора ли вмешаться — и не будет ли Мерлину от этого еще хуже.  
Но тот вдруг сам отступает на несколько шагов назад, бросает щит, кое-как стаскивает шлем и с нездорово-красным лицом заявляет:  
— Пожалуйста… я сейчас задохнусь.  
— Что-то непохоже, раз ты еще способен говорить, — замечает Артур. У него, в отличие от Мерлина, дыхание едва сбилось.  
— Да что на тебя нашло?!  
Спина у Артура, и без того прямая, каменеет.  
«Ну твою же мать, Мерлин», — вздыхает про себя Гвейн. Хотя полностью с ним согласен.  
— «На меня нашло», чтобы мои слуги выполняли приказы своего короля. Или я слишком многого хочу? Просветишь меня на этот счет, Мерлин? — Артур говорит насмешливо, но в голосе у него сталь, и в глазах наверняка сейчас блестит она же. — Хотя ты прав. Для такого изнеженного создания я должен сделать поблажку. Думаю, тебе надо отдохнуть, Мерлин. И освежиться.  
Он одной рукой приобнимает Мерлина за плечи, а потом, схватив за шкирку, тащит к краю поля, где стоят Гвейн и еще несколько рыцарей.  
Еще там, в тени оружейной, стоит бочка с ледяной водой.  
— Сир… я не…  
— Раз тебе жарко, у нас тут есть прекрасное средство.  
— Артур…  
Он дотаскивает Мерлина, который бредет за ним на заплетающихся ногах, до бочки, а через секунду темноволосая голова с громким всплеском оказывается под водой.  
Пять секунд. Десять.  
Мерлин упирается руками в края бочки и пытается вырваться. Его пробивает крупная дрожь.  
Двадцать.  
Гвейн не уверен, что Мерлин успел толком вдохнуть. С каждой секундой внутри закипает гнев и ширится тревога. Конечно, Артур не навредит ему всерьез. Конечно нет. Это же Мерлин.  
Пузырь воздуха лопается на поверхности воды вместе с терпением Гвейна.  
— Артур! — шагает он вперед. Надеется, что злость не звенит в голосе и не светится в глазах. Самоконтроль — все еще не главная добродетель Гвейна.  
Артур резко убирает руку, позволяя Мерлину вынырнуть, чтобы тут же кулем свалиться у бочки. У королевских ног. Он бледен как смерть.  
— Да, сэр Гвейн? — спрашивает Артур светским голосом, точно на рауте. Только голубая жилка пульсирует на взмокшем виске, то ли от встречного гнева, то ли еще от чего.  
Под его взглядом Гвейн поднимает Мерлина на ноги. Плевать. Пусть таращится сколько влезет… задница королевская. А если его за такое Артур тоже захочет отделать как бараний окорок — что ж, пускай попробует.  
Чувствуя его настрой, Артур хмыкает, слегка пожимает плечом.  
— Возвращаемся к нормальной тренировке, — объявляет он притихшим рыцарям. А потом добавляет, смерив взглядом Мерлина, который все еще приваливается боком к бочке и тяжело дышит. — Неловко просить, но не соблаговолишь ли заняться моими доспехами? Сразу после того, как вычистишь конюшню?  
Глаза у Мерлина черные, будто два колодца. Волосы облепили голову, вода затекает за шиворот. Он глядит перед собой не мигая, но послушно склоняется, будто на плечи ему опустилась чудовищная тяжесть.  
— Да, сир.  
Гвейн, пожалуй, не узнал бы его голос, если бы не смотрел прямо сейчас, как шевелятся его губы. Нижняя прокушена, и он уже пару раз слизывает кровь мелькающим розовым кончиком языка.  
Артур возвращается к рыцарям, сменяя булаву на меч. Мерлин не смотрит ему в спину, как он делает это почти всегда. Он вообще ни на кого не смотрит.  
— Мерлин… — начинает было Гвейн, но осекается.  
Не снимая защиты, Мерлин идет мимо молчащих Персиваля и Элиана, всё ускоряя шаг. Наверное, он бы побежал, если бы мог.

***

Душный летний день сменяется душным вечером.  
В таверне почти нечем дышать. Тяжелый воздух, смесь запаха еды и вони терпкого пота, пленкой растекается по коже, пьяные песни гремят одна за другой под оглушительный хохот, борьба на руках за одним из столов сопровождается подбадривающими криками и звоном монет. Приятное завершение не самого приятного дня, чего еще желать?  
Гвейн цедит всего лишь четвертую кружку эля, который отчего-то не дарит заслуженной радости, и приподнимается с места, чтобы взглядом ощупать дверь.  
— Не придет, — снова говорит Персиваль, скрестив на груди могучие руки.  
Гвейн и сам уже знает, что не придет.  
Когда он часа три назад нашел Мерлина на конюшне, потного и в конском навозе по самые уши, то заставил пообещать, что тот присоединится к рыцарям на сегодняшней попойке. То есть «пообещать» — громкое слово. Мерлин с кривой улыбкой сказал только, что постарается прийти, если доживет до вечера.  
«Видимо, не дожил», — решает Гвейн и, прихватив с собой пару кружек эля, двигает к выходу.

Добраться до жилища Гаюса, когда у тебя в руках две до краев полные кружки, — поистине вызов для рыцаря, но наползающая на Камелот темнота так пышет оставшимся со дня жаром, что даже суровые камни замка не спасают, и одну кружку Гвейн по пути ополовинивает. Полторы кружки, впрочем, все еще вызов. И сэр Гвейн принимает его бесстрашно.  
Через четверть часа, не более, он рыцарским пинком открывает дверь, готовый тут же галантно извиниться перед старым лекарем. Благородный порыв пропадает втуне: внутри пусто, не считая, конечно, всех этих сотен книг, и бесчисленных склянок, и пучков трав, и чана с пиявками, в который Гвейн однажды имел неосторожность сунуться.  
Хотя Гаюс и отсутствует, дверь не заперта, а стало быть, пропажа Гвейна все-таки здесь. Он идет к двери в каморку Мерлина, готовя ободряющую речь.  
Слова застревают в глотке, и хмель неловко отступает на полшага, когда Гвейн видит лежащего на кровати Мерлина.

Он не спит. Глаза устремляются на Гвейна сразу, без удивления. Шевелится же он с запозданием, осторожно подбираясь, прежде чем опереться на локоть и сесть. На нем нет рубашки. Мерлин тревожно озирается пару секунд, видно раздумывая, нужно ли одеться, но потом улыбается Гвейну неправильной, тусклой улыбкой.  
— Прости. Так умотался, что не было сил идти в таверну.  
— Поэтому таверна пришла к тебе сама! — салютует ему кружками Гвейн. Самым беззаботным тоном. С самой обычной усмешкой.  
— Не стоило. Ты пропустишь все веселье. Там сейчас начнутся самые пошлые песни.  
— Без меня не начнутся, — успокаивает его Гвейн и присаживается в ногах постели, протягивает ему эль. — Пей.  
— Гвейн…  
— Сначала пьем, потом говорим. Ну-ка.  
Мерлин слушается.  
Своё пойло Гвейн приканчивает в считаные секунды и жалеет, что у него не три руки. Надо было, пожалуй, прихватить поднос. С этими мыслями он наблюдает, как дергается кадык Мерлина, пока он медленными глотками, но не отрываясь, пьет. От шеи взгляд неминуемо скользит ниже, стекает по плечам на руки, перебегает на худые, с вступающими ребрами, бока и на грудь. Если начать считать синяки, можно сбиться. Гвейн и не пытается. С грохотом отставляет пустую кружку на пол.  
Под его взглядом Мерлин неуютно ведет плечами и, наверное, жалеет, что не стал одеваться. Он укрыт тощим одеялом по пояс. Кожа у него мягко блестит в свете зажженных свечей. С такого расстояния Гвейн, у которого прогулка на свежем воздухе выбила из носа месиво запахов трактира, улавливает тонкий свежий аромат, вроде мяты и еще чего-то.  
— Это мазь, — говорит Мерлин, заметив, как он тянет носом. Показывает на себя неловким жестом. — От нее все проходит быстрее.  
Это он явно знает из личного опыта. Гвейн никогда не думал, что участие в их тренировках для Мерлина… Да ни о чем он не думал. Это же всегда просто забавы, никто не желает ему навредить.  
Не так.  
— У меня просто кожа тонкая, — с той же неправильной улыбкой качает головой Мерлин, сгибая одну ногу в колене. — Но и заживает на мне все как на собаке.  
— Что за муха укусила сегодня наше величество? — хмурится Гвейн. Настроение, и так не блиставшее весь вечер, проваливается куда-то на дно, когда уголки губ Мерлина опускаются, не в силах больше фальшивить.  
Он долго молчит, делает еще два глотка из кружки.  
— Мне кажется, он получил письмо от Гвен. Вечером я видел на его столе… краем глаза. Пока убирался. Артур только поэтому выставил меня так рано. Иначе я бы до сих пор был у него.  
Гвейн снова остро жалеет, что не смог притащить больше эля. Надо же, спустя столько времени неслучившаяся королева Камелота решила все-таки более подробно пояснить то, что все и так знали. Гвейн не винил Ланселота, и Гвен не винил, какое у него на то было право? Двое встретились снова — и на этот раз решили, что жизнь слишком редко дает вторые шансы, чтобы ими пренебрегать. Они выбрали счастье. Артур же… как ни странно, пережил это довольно быстро. Нескольких месяцев хватило.  
Это наводило на мысли о том, так ли глубока и безгранична была его любовь к Гвеневре, как считалось. Впрочем, на сей счет Гвейн тоже старался не задумываться. Личная жизнь короля его касалась лишь в той мере, в какой сказывалась на его отношении к другим. Как сегодня, например.  
— И это, стало быть, дает ему право срываться на всех подряд? — он видит, как взгляд Мерлина уходит вглубь, снова — два черных пустых колодца. — На тебе?  
— Он король, — заученно говорит Мерлин, потом словно вспоминает, кто рядом с ним, вздыхает и добавляет тихо: — Но…  
— Но иногда еще и задница, — заканчивает со смешком Гвейн. А потом добавляет, серьезно: — К тому же слепая.  
Непонимание в глазах Мерлина его не обманывает. Нет, малыш, можешь сколько угодно считать себя идеальным лицедеем. С таким лицом хорошо врать — задача не из легких. Да даже и не врать. Даже просто спрятать свои яркие, как солнце, чувства, укрыть их от чужих глаз, затаить в глубине, где до них не дотянутся, чтобы — глиняным горшком об пол.  
Видимо, Гвейн и сам сейчас как открытая книга, потому что Мерлин угадывает его мысли, замирает, будто собираясь начать оправдываться и многословно доказывать, что Гвейну элем мозги разжижило. Но длится это только несколько мгновений. Потом он прикрывает глаза, лицо у него спокойное, только полоска румянца перечеркивает выступающие скулы.  
— Я устал, Гвейн, — говорит он тихо. — Иногда это как… как вкатывать камень на гору и даже не знать, далеко ли до вершины. Бывают дни, когда мне кажется, что ее вообще нет.  
— Сегодня ее нет, — говорит Гвейн. Это должен был быть вопрос, но какие тут вопросы? Они канули в бочку с ледяной водой, да так на дне и остались. — Пей, Мерлин.  
Он медленно качает головой, в которую уже ударил эль, наверняка ведь дурень этот ничего не ел весь день.  
Гвейн подсаживается ближе, своей рукой берется за его, поднимает кружку и прижимает к губам Мерлина. На нижней виднеется ранка, нарушая неприлично чувственную, девичью идеальность его рта. Гвейна такие мысли не смущают. Красота есть красота. Просто в женском теле ее обычно легче разглядеть, она преподносится на золоченом блюде, она открыта взорам и сразу пленяет их. Но Гвейн видит героическую красоту Артура, словно природа сделала заготовку для будущей мраморной статуи. Видит почти звериную красоту Персиваля в рельефах его мышц, в развороте его плеч и могучем росте. Видит собственную привлекательность, не играя в ложную скромность.  
И Мерлина он видит тоже. Очень ясно.  
Эль заканчивается, Мерлин со вздохом облизывает губы и смотрит на Гвейна чуть удивленно, будто только теперь замечает, как близко тот сидит, как внимательно разглядывает.  
— Ну вот, выпили, — с тенью улыбки шепчет он. — Теперь говорим?  
— Если хочешь, — в тон, едва слышно отзывается Гвейн. Ему больно видеть Мерлина таким.  
— Нет. — Нежный румянец растекается от скул ниже, касается шеи, предательски окрашивает уши. Это и выпивка, и смущение, и томительное, ненужное другому желание, которое пожаром опаляет Мерлина изнутри и прорывается наружу лишь далеким заревом. — Говорить не хочу.  
Гвейн улыбается ему.  
И нет ничего странного в том, чтобы наклониться и коснуться губами этого красивого, чувственного рта, еще хранящего эхо терпкого эля.  
Он отстраняется на миг, на краткое мгновение — и успевает увидеть, как в полуприкрытых глазах Мерлина мелькает золотой отблеск. Это такая мелочь, что можно не заметить, можно притвориться, что воображение играет с тобой шутку, как притворяются все в Камелоте не год и не два.  
Мерлин замирает, глядит с испугом, поняв, что что-то не так, что он как-то выдал себя, готовый отпрянуть, или молить о пощаде, или убить Гвейна на месте, или что там еще может прийти в его лохматую голову.  
Гвейн кладет руку ему на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, перебирает в уме всё это, все варианты, все мысли и эмоции, не так уж много времени ему на это нужно, не так уж много усилий. Расплывается довольной улыбкой.  
— А я знал! — громким шепотом заявляет он.  
Мерлин потрясен, но совсем недолго, недостаточно для того, кто годами водил за нос целое королевство, вместе с королем и принцем, и снова королем. Может, ему сейчас просто не до таких потрясений, когда Гвейн другой рукой гладит его по щеке, по шее, задевает мочку уха. Может, он правда так безумно устал, что — пошло все к черту, пусть катится, пусть хоть стража поволочет его на костер, или на плаху, или — в колодец. Разве не так Утер избавлялся от магов во время Великой Чистки? Пусть… но только пусть это будет чуть позже.  
— А вот и нет. Ничего ты не знал, — усмехается он, и это самое живое, что вспыхивает на его лице с момента сегодняшней тренировки.  
— Ну ладно, — легко соглашается Гвейн. — Но я подозревал. Серьезно. Ты слишком часто оказывался рядом, когда смерть проносилась перед самым моим носом. И не только моим… и не столько моим.  
Мерлин глядит на него немо, с каким-то щемящим, почти неуютным восторгом, который Гвейн ничем не заслужил, и притягивает его к себе, и целует глубоко, с неопытной страстью, от которой в груди Гвейна становится горячо и тесно.  
Не только в груди, впрочем.  
Он касается Мерлина осторожно, еще помня о его синяках, но тот протестует против робости, прижимается всем телом, крепко обхватывая Гвейна руками, и Гвейн сдается. Ему — сдаться не стыдно.

Держать его в руках немного странно, но неправильности в этом нет. Сравнивать Гвейну не с чем, он не был с мужчинами. Только штука в том, что Мерлин — не покрытый мускулами с головы до ног рыцарь, не мягкотелый, рыхлый, изнеженный дворянчик, не тщедушный мальчик, продающий себя по ночам за пару монет. Мерлин гибкий и стройный почти до худобы, у него крепкие руки, у него почти безволосая грудь, и узкие бедра, и чувствительная шея, и белая, гладкая кожа, и губы… таким губам всерьез позавидовала бы не одна девица. Сказать по правде, Гвейн знает наверняка, что так оно и есть. Своими ушами слышал однажды, как пересмеивались две служанки, с которыми на бегу поздоровался Мерлин, по обыкновению спешащий к своему… тупоголовому королю.  
— А где… где Гаюс? — втискивает Гвейн вопрос в промежутки между поцелуями и прикосновениями. Мерлин оседлал его бедра, и веса в нем немногим больше, чем в иных девушках. Знавал Гвейн и более дородных дам.  
— Он… он… он у лорда Дже… ффри, — выдыхает Мерлин, и трется об него, и тянет с Гвейна рубаху. — Надолго.  
Новость просто восхитительная. Волшебная новость. Она дарит время, время на то, чтобы Мерлин вот так, чутко, как слепой, пальцами изучал его плечи, его спину, кожей по коже, и, боги милостивые, может, не так уж Артур неправ, упрекая Мерлина в лени, ведь не могут быть у трудолюбивого слуги такие нежные пальцы, если только он магией своей не сводит любой намек на мозоль.  
Мерлин вдруг соскальзывает с него, это как пощечина, как ужасная потеря, и Гвейн протестующе рычит.  
— Сейчас, — бросает Мерлин — и скрывается за дверью.  
«Сейчас» тянется нестерпимо долго, секунд сорок или, быть может, даже сорок пять. Гвейн за эту бездну времени сбрасывает штаны, в которых сидеть совсем уж нестерпимо, и едва сдерживается, чтобы рукой не облегчить свои муки.  
Но все-таки сдерживается. И оказывается вознагражден.  
Мерлин возвращается неспешно, встает перед Гвейном, между его разведенными ногами, смотрит на него всего. От этого немного щекотно, взгляд будто пером скользит по коже, и на мгновение Гвейну опять мерещится золотистая дымка. Он распускает шнуровку на штанах Мерлина, стягивает их, чтобы они снова были на равных. Тот заливается краской, но глаз не отводит. Под мешковатыми штанами прячутся красивые ноги. И твердый член не сильно отличается от того, что Гвейн сам недавно освободил от тирании ткани.  
Мерлин раскрывает ладонь, Гвейн только теперь замечает, что в ней зажато что-то — небольшой флакон темного стекла. Жидкость в нем переливается медленно. Масло.  
Гвейн всерьез задумывается, не обсчитался ли он сегодня с количеством выпитого эля. И не он ли только теперь ударил в голову с такой силой, что перед глазами все поплыло.  
— Если… — начинает Мерлин, когда руки Гвейна замирают на его бедрах, стискивая почти до боли, и договаривает упавшим голосом: — Если хочешь…  
Гвейн пылающим лбом прижимается к его животу, плоскому, как блюдо для королевских трапез, сглатывает. Если хочет.  
Когда он целовал Мерлина впервые — недавно, примерно вечность назад, — Гвейн ничего не хотел. Не за тем ведь он сюда шел. Поддержать его после дерьмового дня, после унижения и ранящей его сердце королевской грубости — да. Убрать из его взгляда эту неживую пустоту — да. Дать то тепло, за которым Мерлин к нему тянулся с первого дня их знакомства, — да, тысячу раз.  
«Если хочешь».  
Хочет.  
Хочет так, что трясутся руки.  
Может, это тоже магия? Мысль утешительная. Мысль глупая.  
Гвейн готов был взять то, что Мерлин предложит. Поцелуй с отзвуком горечи. Тесное, горячее кольцо пальцев. Тяжесть тела, скольжение кожи по коже, влажное дыхание на шее, на груди, и ниже, ниже.  
То, что Мерлин предлагает, вот так просто, на раскрытой ладони предлагает, с пунцовым лицом и ясным взглядом… Гвейн готов взять тоже.  
И берёт.

Тело есть тело, женское от мужского отличается не настолько, чтобы совсем потеряться, если в постели вместо одного окажется другое. Иногда озорная пышногрудая девица в запале страсти может подставить под ласки не только передние свои прелести, но и мягкий, аппетитный зад. Гвейн знаком и с осторожностью, какая тут не будет лишней, и с остротой ощущений. Он все это знает, ему не страшно, не неловко.  
У него только встает в горле ком, и отчаянно шумит в голове, и в незнакомую ледяную яму ныряет сердце, когда он касается Мерлина скользкими пальцами.  
Секундная лихорадочная мысль «боги может зря может нельзя было боги может он он и я и мы» сгорает в долгом вздохе Мерлина, в том, как он поддается, как раскрывается, как трогательными крыльями выступают его лопатки, как скручивается от влаги мягкий завиток волос на его затылке. Его спина тоже в кровоподтеках, сизо-фиолетовые пятна на белизне, как редчайший мрамор, Гвейн боится сделать ему больно, теперь наконец боится, но Мерлин глухо зовет его, припухшими губами, пронзительным синим взглядом через плечо, и отступать некуда, и незачем, и все равно он бы уже едва ли смог. Гвейн медленно, как в бреду, погружается в одуряющий жар его тела, словно ныряет и не может найти дорогу обратно. Он распластывается по Мерлину, накрывает его собой, укутывает — и раскачивает их обоих под звуки рвущегося дыхания, только понять, чьё оно, никак не получается.  
Мерлин отдается до дна, швыряет себя Гвейну без оглядки, словно хочет избавиться, словно у него больше нет сил, нет сил, нет сил выносить самого себя, и свои горести, и свои тайны, и своё огромное, болезненное, прекрасное чувство. Он вскидывается, неловко ерзает, дрожит, стонет с запрокинутой головой, из прокушенной губы снова выступает капля крови, которую Гвейн, дотянувшись, слизывает с пугающей его жадностью. Он почему-то только сейчас, запоздало и не к месту, с ужасом понимает, что Мерлин никогда не делал этого раньше, — с ужасом и бешеным, животным восторгом. Этот восторг накатывает на него удушающим, пронзительным удовольствием, догоняет последними резкими толчками, ведет его руку, которая ласкает член Мерлина в такт его стонам, пока наконец он не содрогается всем телом, кусая костяшки собственной руки.

Уместиться на узкой кровати бок о бок не так-то просто, но они справляются. Достаточно лишь прижаться вот так, тесно-тесно, сплестись ногами, прильнуть друг к другу, набросив на ноги поднятое с пола одеяло, — и замереть, замедляя дыхание.  
В голове у Гвейна звенящая, трезвая пустота. Он ни о чем не жалеет. И не пожалеет потом. Мерлин в его руках мокрый, смирный, совершенно покорный. Артуру такое и не снилось. И никому не снилось. И не приснится, наверное.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Мерлин хрипло.  
— За эль? Всегда к твоим услугам.  
— И за эль тоже. — Он чувствует, как губы Мерлина на его шее изгибаются улыбкой. Тот долго молчит и с непривычной робостью, чуть слышно добавляет: — Мне было хорошо.  
«Ох, Мерлин…»  
Гвейн чувствует, как тот возится, и понимает, что даже этого не произнес, потому что стоит ему открыть рот, и он наговорит кучу сентиментальной, слащавой чепухи, и вот как раз о ней — да, о ней он потом еще как может пожалеть.  
Требовательный, немного тревожный синий взгляд тычется в него сбоку. Гвейн специально делает вид, что не замечает, но быстро не выдерживает, поворачивается к нему с широкой, довольной улыбкой, от которой напряжение снова отпускает Мерлина.  
— Я рад, что ты не пришел сегодня в таверну.  
— Я тоже, — лукаво отзывается тот, становясь наконец практически совсем собой.  
Гвейн склоняется к его губам за еще одним поцелуем. И это, возможно, худшее, что он может сделать сейчас. Или лучшее.  
— Представляешь, если сейчас заходит сюда Гаюс, а мы тут такие все потные, мокрые и грязные, — говорит Гвейн, чтобы сбросить с себя путы, в которых вот-вот снова увязнет.  
Судя по лицу Мерлина, еще как представляет. Впрочем, тут же закатывает глаза — отчего-то знакомо. Где бы это Гвейн мог такое видеть? На чьей венценосной физиономии?  
— В конце концов мы можем просто закрыть дверь.  
— И не выпускать меня до утра? — смеется Гвейн.  
— И не выпускать тебя до утра, — кивает Мерлин. От того, что скрыто за словами, в животе скручивается тугой жгут.  
— Ну, а что… по второй части?  
— По какой?  
— Та, где пот и грязь.  
— А что с ней? — щурится Мерлин. Зрачки у него все еще огромные, но они не похожи больше на пустые колодцы.  
— Даже не знаю. Может быть… может, ты…  
— Может, я что? — теперь он уже точно смеется. Глазами. В которых плывет золотистая дымка.  
— Может, ты что-нибудь с этим сделаешь? Этой своей штукой для халявщиков.  
— Знаешь, Гвейн. Мне кажется, даже Утер не наносил магии большего оскорбления, — пихает его в бок Мерлин.  
А потом притихает, вытягивает руку, ведет ладонью над заляпанной простыней, над их липкими горячими телами, и в глазах его золото, а в устах — древняя речь, которая звучит почти молитвой.  
Молитвой, которая работает лучше всякой прачки и уж точно быстрее.  
— Как я и сказал, — подытоживает Гвейн с ухмылкой, вытягиваясь в чистой постели, но не может скрыть неожиданного восхищения.  
Мерлин закидывает на него ногу и выглядит сейчас таким счастливым, что это почти больно. Как смотреть на солнце.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Больше всего Гвейн тревожится, что случившееся между ними отдалит его от Мерлина и нарушит давно установившийся баланс их дружбы. Вскоре он понимает, что зря забивал себе голову.   
Мерлин такой же, как и прежде. Он не избегает Гвейна и не пытается чаще быть с ним рядом, не делает вид, что ничего не было, но и никак не выдает, что что-то было. Возможно, Гвейн все же недооценивал его лицедейские таланты. В конце концов Мерлин годами скрывал за своей невинной мордашкой такую могучую силу, что Утера бы удар хватил, если бы он уже не умер. До Гвейна не сразу дошло, в какой мере мастерство Мерлина не исчерпывается прачечными фокусами, но все же дошло. И весьма скоро. 

На охоту в южные земли они отправляются на третий день после истории с бочкой. Артуру не сидится в замке. Лето разгорается птичьими трелями, омывает жарой каменные мостовые Камелота, висит в воздухе утренней туманной дымкой и проносится освежающими грозами. Жизнь кипит вокруг, и у короля играет кровь. Еще у короля, видно, до сих пор зудит гордость, но о том никто заикнуться не смеет.   
Слух о гигантском медведе, что бродит по южным лесным окраинам, Артур встречает с восторгом. Который, впрочем, старается умерить, когда ему докладывают, что медведь убил уже шестерых охотников.  
Отряд выдвигается на рассвете, добираться предстоит целый день, потом привал – и утром следующего дня они будут на месте. Артур берет с собой семерых приближенных рыцарей. И Мерлина, конечно.   
Дорога приятная. Лошади еще полны сил, воздух напоен сочными запахами земли и травы, свежей после ночного дождя. Гвейн срывает несколько полевых цветов, когда они едут мимо обширного нетронутого луга, и теперь, перевешиваясь со своего коня, пытается засунуть цветок Мерлину за ухо. Тот отбивается со смехом, но не понукает свою кобылку отойти в сторону. Остальные наблюдают эту сценку с комментариями различной степени остроумности, но Гвейну до них дела нет. Они перешучиваются с Мерлином вполголоса, уже едва ли понимая, какую околесицу несут, им спокойно и хорошо ехать вот так рядом.   
После очередного взрыва смеха за своей спиной Артур, едва повернув голову, зовет с раздражением:  
– Мерлин!  
И тот, резко замолчав, толкает лошадь пятками, чтобы пристроиться на обычное свое место, позади короля. Гвейн видит, что Артур не сказал ему ни слова, не отдал никакого распоряжения. Они так и едут дальше всю дорогу молча до ближайшего привала.   
Гвейн ухмыляется. Получай, величество.   
Он знает, что Мерлин эти дни держится молодцом. Разумеется, об извинениях от Артура и речи не шло, но он все же соизволил бы сделать какой-нибудь великодушный, свойственный ему жест, чтобы показать Мерлину, что он перегнул палку, пытаясь его утопить. Но сделал бы он это в ответ на откровенное недовольство или жалобный вид Мерлина.   
Мерлин ведет себя с Артуром безукоризненно, как образцовый слуга, и этим бесит его втрое сильнее, чем жалобами и видом побитой собаки. Мерлин сдержанно и молча прислуживает, Артур скрипит зубами, рыцари делают ставки, у кого нервы сдадут раньше.  
В этот раз Гвейн без колебаний ставит на то, что Артур сдастся первым. Ему это иногда тоже полезно.   
Будто чувствуя его взгляд, Мерлин оборачивается к Гвейну с улыбкой, которую иначе как заговорщицкой и не назовешь.   
Артур в это же мгновение оглядывается на Мерлина. И снова смотрит строго вперед. Кажется, линия челюсти у него стала раза в три тверже.

К вечеру погода портится, сумерки наполняются шелестом дождя. Он не проливной, но нудный, затягивается на пару часов и промачивает до нитки всех на равных, от короля до слуги. К темноте дождь стихает, но устраивать привал во влажном, набрякшем лесу – радость сомнительная.   
Мерлин бродит по окрестностям, выискивая сухие ветки для костра. Гвейн бродит с ним, для компании – и просто чтобы сказать:  
– Знали бы они, что ты можешь всего лишь пальцами щелкнуть…  
Мерлин предостерегающе смотрит на него, но не может сдержать улыбки.  
– Пальцами как раз щелкать без толку. Но… да. Я бы мог управиться быстрее.   
– Когда ты собираешься ему рассказать? – задает Гвейн вопрос, который занимает его последние два дня. – Это же… Это нелепо. И несправедливо.   
Улыбка Мерлина становится очень печальной, и Гвейн жалеет, что вообще открыл рот. Кому как не Мерлину знать, насколько это нелепо и несправедливо, быть на побегушках, чуть не как раб, а в любую свободную минуту спасать шкуру своего хозяина от очередной напасти. Кое о чем Мерлин ему уже успел коротко рассказать. Еще о многом Гвейн догадывается сам.   
– Однажды Артур узнает, – говорит Мерлин негромко. – Может быть, я даже останусь после этого жив.   
Он шутит. Но будто и не уверен, что король окажется милосерднее своего отца. Что голос разума не заглушит обида за годы лжи и поруганное достоинство.   
Сдавшись, Мерлин в итоге магией подсушивает несколько веток потолще, а Гвейн ухитряется голыми руками поймать упитанного зайца. Они возвращаются к лагерю, и Мерлин принимается возиться с костром, пытаться соорудить ужин на девятерых и помочь с обустройством на ночлег.   
Лесная подстилка влажная, как и всё кругом, но никто не ропщет. К таким условиям все давно уже привыкли. Обычно это Мерлин может бубнить себе под нос, что в его обязанности не входит таскаться по промозглым холодным лесам вслед за Артуром, но сегодня он молча снимает с лошади свое почти сухое одеяло и осматривается, решая, в каком месте его удобнее всего будет намочить.   
– Мерлин! – зовет его Гвейн, только что вытянувшийся под раскидистым старым деревом. Его густая крона сохранила относительно сухой клочок земли, который и заняли самые прыткие. Точнее, самый прыткий – и самый здоровенный. – Падай между нами с Персивалем.   
Помедлив, Мерлин идет к ним. Мрачного взгляда Артура, который еще с двумя рыцарями устроился под другим похожим деревом, он как будто не замечает. Может, король желает отпустить комментарий, что не дело слуге спать с рыцарями, кто его разберет…  
Только все равно он опоздал.   
Гвейн расплывается от этой мысли в совершенно похабной ухмылке, надеясь, что темнота его прикроет. Но Мерлин уже совсем рядом, и Мерлин видит.   
И Мерлин – Гвейн готов поклясться – понимает.   
Персиваль безропотно подвигается, за подол рубахи резко тянет Мерлина вниз, укладывает его, как тюк, расправляет одеяла, чтобы все трое оказались укрыты, отворачивается спиной и спустя минуту могуче всхрапывает.   
Гвейн подкладывает под голову свернутый плащ, себе и Мерлину, будто делит с ним рыцарство, и улыбается весело, и обнимает. Мерлин немного дрожит, хотя костер потрескивает неподалеку под неусыпным взором Леона, но скоро расслабляется и тяжело, сонно приваливается к Гвейну.   
«Просто не привыкай к такому», – думает Гвейн, украдкой убирая волосы с его лба.   
«И все будет хорошо. Как раньше». 

***

Медведь решает не подлаживаться под их планы, а просто добирается до рыцарей во главе с королем сам. Утро в туманном лесу оглашается яростным треском веток, и Элиану, который в дозоре, нет нужды будить остальных – все и так уже вскочили на ноги и сжимают обнаженные мечи.  
Все, кроме Мерлина.  
Потому что его нигде не видно.   
Гвейн тревожно озирается, он не почувствовал сквозь сон, когда Мерлин ушел, но кругом меж деревьями стелется густой туман и разглядеть что-то можно на расстоянии не более десяти ярдов.   
– Мерлин?! – зычно зовет Артур, тоже, конечно, обнаруживший пропажу. – Скажи, что это ты там бродишь!  
Ответом ему становится утробный медвежий рев.

Дальше все быстро, сумбурно, со смесью охотничьего азарта и страха, который продирает, будто медвежья лапа уже тебя накрыла.   
Зверь и правда огромный, раза в два больше против обычного. И он не тупой. Словно чувствуя преимущество тумана, он бродит вокруг их поляны, то приближаясь, то отходя чуть дальше, пока наконец Артур не решается действовать. Они разбиваются, группируются, пытаются окружить медведя, тот в итоге прет напролом в атаку, расшвыривая их как тряпичные куклы. Оружие ему будто бы вовсе нипочем.   
Артур отдает приказы, и в перерывах еще несколько раз зовет Мерлина.  
– Если ты меня слышишь, идиот, не вздумай высовываться, или я потом сам с тебя шкуру спущу! – кричит он с раздражением, за которым только глухой не услышит тревогу.   
Они все думают об одном. Медведь мог уже позавтракать королевским слугой, потому и не торопится набрасываться на остальных.   
Точнее, так думают все, кроме Гвейна. Он только фыркает под нос да шарит взглядом по клочьям тумана в надежде заметить движение.   
В затылок ему прилетает желудь, и Гвейн охает, но тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимание остальных. Мерлин позади него, сидит у корней могучего дуба и манит к себе. Гвейн неторопливо двигается к нему, пока наконец не удается расслышать.   
– Его не убить просто так. Это магическое животное.   
– Да я уж, представь себе, догадался. Что делать будешь?   
– Я? – слышится наглый смешок. – Вы рыцари – вам и разбираться. Я лишь скромный слуга.  
– Мерлин, сейчас не время…  
– Ладно, ладно. Я зачарую твой меч. Подвинь его ближе ко мне. – Гвейн починяется, продолжая вглядываться в туман. Мерлин бормочет опять на своем незнакомом наречии, клинок на мгновение вспыхивает серебром – и становится прежним. – Тебе нужно подобраться и воткнуть меч ему в глаз.  
– О, только-то! Что ж мы сразу не подумали?   
– Не язви. Я помогу тебе. Немного защиты на коже, немного выше скорость. Это продлится совсем недолго, ты должен успеть, пока медведь не прикончил… вас всех.  
«Артура», – поправляет его мысленно Гвейн и чувствует, как тепло магии растекается по его коже. Надо же. Пару дней назад его бы такое привело если не в ужас, то в замешательство уж точно, но он верит Мерлину, верит как самому себе. И он готов.   
– Вперед, сэр Гвейн! За славой!  
– Ага… только куда «вперед»-то? Я не вижу ни хрена.   
Мерлин смеется, зажав себе ладонью рот, и показывает пальцем.   
– Там. Медведь поджидает вас там, у оврага. 

Гвейн определенно покрыт славой. Славой – и немного медвежьими мозгами. На крыльях магии он подлетел к зверю так стремительно и с такой силой вонзил зачарованный клинок в его глазницу, что по инерции прорубил ее вверх и в итоге раскроил бедному чудищу всю башку.   
– Повезло! – с удалью возвещает он прибежавшим на предсмертный звериный хрип королю и братьям по оружию, поставив одну ногу на медвежью тушу и воткнув меч в землю рядом с собой.   
– Что?.. Какого?.. – начинает было Артур, но тут взгляд его привлекает нечто куда более интересное, чем мертвая громадина, которую Гвейн прикончил в одиночку и без какой-либо помощи. – МЕРЛИН!   
– Простите, сир, – подбираясь к ним, говорит Мерлин и делает страшное лицо при виде медведя. – Вот это махина…   
– Где тебя черти носили?! – орет Артур, подскочив к нему и пытаясь угрожающе нависать, что довольно проблематично, потому что они с Мерлином одного роста. – Я думал, медведь тебя сожрал и мне теперь придется искать другого слугу!   
– Может, оно было бы и к лучшему? – с прохладцей, заметной каждому, отзывается Мерлин. – Вы на днях и так как будто бы хотели начать эти поиски.   
Артур яростно сопит, но не огрызается в ответ, только молча пихает его в плечо. Это у королевской особы что-то вроде объятий.   
– Гвейн! – расплывается в счастливой улыбке Мерлин и подходит к нему, чтобы приобнять за плечи. Так же, как он делал десятки раз до этого. – Не говори, что ты один завалил это страшилище!   
– Раз ты настаиваешь – не скажу, – смеется в ответ Гвейн и треплет его по голове.   
Мерлин знает, что он благодарен за этот подаренный подвиг. И сейчас такой признательности ему достаточно.   
Однажды Артур тоже…   
Однажды.   
Гвейн смотрит на короля – и встречает его внимательный взгляд, в котором нет ни отзвуков охотничьего пыла, ни радости избавления земель от кровожадного зверя. В нем только сталь. 

Они возвращаются к лагерю, от которого ушли довольно далеко во время погони за медведем (хотя кто за кем гонялся – еще вопрос) и обнаруживают, что без жертв не обошлось. Лошадь Мерлина, смирная каурая кобылка, на которой он ездил последние три года, лежит бездыханная, с вырванной из бока плотью, и внутренности до сих пор исходят паром. Остальные кони сорвались с привязей и разбежались от чудовища. Рыцари отправляются их искать. Прежде чем присоединиться к ним, Гвейн подходит к Мерлину, который безучастно стоит над мертвой лошадью.   
– Прости, – шепчет он и, присев на корточки, коротко гладит ее по морде с оскаленными в предсмертной агонии зубами. – Прости.   
Гвейн садится рядом, стискивает его плечо. Мерлин вздыхает.  
– Это просто лошадь. Я знаю.   
– Это была твоя лошадь, – отвечает Гвейн, коротко целует его в висок, даже не задумавшись, будто все время так делал. – И это была очень хорошая кобылка. Мне жаль, Мерлин.   
– Надеюсь, твоего жеребца не постигла та же участь, – с подозрительно блестящими глазами улыбается Мерлин, поднимаясь на ноги и утягивая Гвейна за собой.   
– Об моего жеребца этот невоспитанный медведь сломал бы зубы, – заявляет Гвейн с уверенностью. – Прямо как об меня.   
– О вашей скромности, сэр Гвейн, будут слагать легенды не меньшей красоты, чем о вашей доблести, – пихает его кулаком в бок Мерлин – и улыбается по-настоящему, тепло.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Гвейн.  
И не позволяет себе еще раз притянуть его к себе.   
Это очень мудрое решение, особенно если учесть, что Артур, оказывается, стоит на другой стороне поляны. И не смотрит. 

Когда все кони возвращены (к счастью, целыми и невредимыми, только слегка нервными), вещи уложены и костер затушен, пора выдвигаться обратно. Солнце уже довольно высоко, до Камелота они доберутся к ночи, если повезет.   
Рыцари все уже верхом, Артур тоже вскакивает на своего коня. Только Мерлин медлит, машинально оглядываясь на место, где осталась лежать его несчастная кобыла. Гвейн направляется к нему, чтобы предложить ехать вместе, но дорогу заступает Артуров жеребец.   
– Мерлин?   
– Я… пойду пешком. Давно не наслаждался прогулкой.  
– Мы из-за тебя и к утру не вернемся, – брюзгливо говорит Артур – и вдруг протягивает ему руку.   
– Сир? – так безукоризненно вежливо спрашивает тот, наклонив голову набок, что Гвейн готов ему аплодировать, а Артур скрежещет зубами на весь лес.   
– О, да ради всего святого, заткнись и залезай.   
Мерлин затыкается. И садится на коня позади Артура, впечатываясь в него всем телом. Конная вереница тянется сквозь лес к дороге, которой они приехали сюда вчера вечером. Конь Гвейна мягко ступает по палой прошлогодней листве, и за этими тихими шагами можно расслышать, как король, слегка повернув голову, говорит вполголоса, непривычно мягко:  
– Мне не нужен другой слуга, Мерлин.  
Тот молчит, покачиваясь в такт движению коня, и наконец отзывается с отголоском насмешки:  
– Тогда не будь задницей.  
Артур, фыркнув не хуже лошади, с силой хлопает его по колену.   
Гвейн, чтобы не пялиться, оглядывается на их небольшую процессию. Он ловит взгляд Леона, и тот вдруг улыбается, на мгновение приподнимая одну бровь.   
Все-таки надо было делать ставки на деньги. 

***

После этого все возвращается в знакомое русло. Рыцари тренируются, охотятся, отправляются в патрули земель. Мерлин мечется по всему замку, нагруженный поручениями, и ненавязчиво хамит королю. Король отвечает ему подзатыльниками, насмешками и новой кучей работы, конечно же.   
В общем, все совсем как раньше, за исключением того, что иногда Гвейн и Мерлин трахаются. 

Гвейн не думал, что так получится, а если и думал, то совсем немного, и делать он ничего не собирался. Но у Мерлина свои планы.   
Он оказывается рядом внезапно, будто соткавшись из пыльного, раскаленного воздуха, пока Гвейн отфыркивается после умывания. Он махал мечом последние два часа и готов теперь проклинать натершую шею кольчугу, неугомонного Артура и саму идею рыцарства как таковую.   
– Неужто могучий сэр Гвейн устал? – звучит рядом насмешливо, и от части проклятий Гвейн готов, пожалуй, отказаться.   
– В следующий раз можешь сам попробовать побегать с укрепленным щитом в полных доспехах, – ворчит Гвейн, но уголок рта предательски оттягивается кверху.   
Мерлин зачерпывает ладонью из бочки, из той самой треклятой бочки, растирает лицо и пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы, чтобы остудить голову.   
– Спасибо, нет, – говорит он, краем шейного платка отирает лоб, открывая белую, совсем не загоревшую шею. – Что-то от этих пробежек твои доспехи чересчур помялись.   
Латы, сброшенные Гвейном тут же, прямо на землю, выглядят и правда не лучшим образом.   
– А, ну это, видно, потому, что величество иногда лупил по ним молотом.   
– О. Раз уж это вина короля, а я королевский слуга… может, мне стоит помочь тебе с их починкой?   
Он глядит чуть искоса, солнечный свет пронизывает его глаза, и Гвейн впервые отмечает, какими глубоко-синими они становятся от простого соседства синего же платка на шее.   
– Тебе своих забот мало? Этими железками занимается подмастерье кузнеца.   
– Ну, знаешь… Артура это никогда не смущало. Пришлось поднатореть.  
Гвейн оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что рядом больше никого.   
– И ты, конечно, всегда своими руками их чинил?   
Улыбка у Мерлина лукавая, как у пикси. Гвейн их никогда не встречал, но почему-то уверен: примерно так они и выглядят.   
– Когда как. В присутствии Артура использовать что-то кроме рук было бы немного опрометчиво. Но ты-то не он. – «Это точно». – И при тебе я могу справиться гораздо быстрее.   
– Правда? – спрашивает Гвейн глупо, опустив руку в холодную воду и перебирая пальцами.   
– Правда. Если приду к тебе сегодня, как только Артур меня отпустит. Если… если ты хочешь.   
Румянец и ясный взгляд.  
Сколько там прошло? Недели полторы? Две? Гвейну кажется, это все было вечность назад. Кажется, этого и вовсе не было. Он с тех пор ублажил трех смешливых темноволосых красавиц и думать не думал… Совсем.   
Мерлин ждет ответ, прикусывая изнутри нижнюю губу, и глядит с насмешливой настороженностью. Если просто отказаться, все будет хорошо, ничего не изменится, они уже убедились, что могут быть друзьями и после… А раз так, то стоит ли?  
«Лучше бы не надо», – решает Гвейн и говорит:  
– Конечно. Я буду… очень признателен. За помощь.   
– Хорошо, – кивает Мерлин, тут же расслабившись, шлет ему еще один пронзительно-синий взгляд и уходит.  
«Твою ж мать», – думает Гвейн.   
Твою ж мать. 

Гвейну почему-то казалось, что на трезвую голову, без первой остроты новых впечатлений все будет совсем иначе, а то и не будет вовсе. Посидят как раньше, поделятся тем, о чем не станешь откровенничать с другими рыцарями и уж тем более с королем. Не ходил Гвейн по мужикам прежде – не стоит и начинать.   
Он твердо намерен держать себя в руках – и вжимает Мерлина в дверь, едва та за ним закрывается.   
Мерлин хмыкает ему в рот, и он горячий, и податливый ровно в той мере, чтобы Гвейна скрутило желанием в бараний рог. Все те мысли, которые он не думал, мысли о жаре отзывчивого тела, крепкого и хрупкого, словно две природы сливаются в нем в одно, – все они разом вламываются в голову, и лучше бы, ей-ей, лучше бы Гвейн напился. 

– Девчонку бы тебе, Мерлин, – вздыхает Гвейн чуть позже, растянувшись на Мерлине как на большой, но весьма жесткой подушке.   
– Мне уже несколько лет твердят, что девчонка тут – это я, – со смехом отзывается Мерлин и перебирает волосы Гвейна нежно, разделяя спутавшиеся пряди пальцами. – Хотя… была однажды девушка. Я даже думал, что смогу ради нее покинуть Камелот. Кажется… я всерьез в это верил. Целых два дня.   
– И что случилось?   
Гвейн ложится рядом, подпирает голову рукой, глядя на него чуть снизу. У Мерлина задумчивое лицо и профиль, достойный красоваться на чеканных монетах.   
Он рассказывает о Фрее. Немногословно, скупо передает историю, которую Гвейн уже слышал раньше, – историю о страшной крылатой кошке, нападавшей по ночам на город. «Ее смертельно ранили, когда она столкнулась с рыцарями», – говорит Мерлин, а Гвейн помнит, что это был Артур, что это его меч поразил Бастет.   
Когда Мерлин умолкает и тянется к Гвейну за ленивым теплым поцелуем, тот надеется только, что сам не попадет вот так же под руку королю, чтобы разделить участь несчастной Фреи. 

А доспехи Мерлин потом и правда чинит, легко, почти не задумываясь. Несколько слов, вытянутая рука, золотистая вспышка, обжигающая радужку. Гвейн разглядывает нагрудник, с которого вместе с приличной вмятиной исчезли и пара старых царапин, качает головой с укоризненной насмешкой – и снова получает улыбку пикси.   
Ему нравится смотреть, как Мерлин колдует. 

***

Им так же легко друг с другом, как и раньше. Даже легче – теперь, когда Мерлину не нужно таить от него свой секрет. Они перешучиваются, встречаясь на главной площади. Они стукаются кружками сидра в таверне, когда Мерлин к вечеру еще способен шевелиться после работы на Артура и на Гаюса. Они устраивают вылазку в лес, чтобы Мерлин обкатал подаренную ему королем новую лошадь – соловую красавицу с длинными тонкими ногами. Ее золотистая шкура на солнце переливается почти как глаза Мерлина во время его магических трюков. Он то и дело невесомо гладит белую гриву, пока они едут, и улыбается.  
Конечно, это не совсем подарок, кобыла вручена Артуру знатным лордом из западных земель в знак верности Камелоту. Но все знают, что никто, кроме Мерлина, ездить на ней не будет.   
– Надеюсь, хоть эта сможет унести ноги от медведя, – говорит Артур, подпихивая Мерлина к лошади, которую уже берут под узды, чтобы впервые увести в королевские конюшни.   
Мерлин отвечает ему таким счастливым взглядом, что даже Артур не может сохранить напускное кислое выражение лица. 

Гвейн видит это всё и гадает, видят ли остальные. Видит ли сам Артур? Их король очень умный, но еще он такой дурак, каких свет не знал.   
Задумываться о таком, в конце концов, не дело Гвейна, не хватало ему еще головной боли. Его жизнь катится плавно, сквозь будни под звон металла, сквозь ночи, полные страстных вздохов. Иногда он делит постель с прекрасной дочкой золотых дел мастера, иногда с прекрасной белошвейкой, иногда с прекрасной цветочницей, иногда – с прекрасным Мерлином. Нет нужды обращать внимание. И что с того, что имена дочки, белошвейки и цветочницы меняются, а Мерлин остается Мерлином, сколько бы раз руки Гвейна ни обнимали его? 

Клонится к закату лето. На Ламмас в окрестностях Камелота разгораются костры до самого неба, медовуха, эль и сидр льются рекой. Жители города и окрестных деревень стягиваются к стенам замка, чтобы встретить праздник весело, шумно, сытно и хмельно. Под узким серпом луны и сияющими в прозрачной ночи звездами люди танцуют, поют, приветствуя грядущую осень, отдыхая перед непростой порой сбора урожая. Гвейна утягивает в эту пеструю, бурную, веселую толпу. Ему передают кружки меда, ему надевает на голову благоухающий цветочный венец прелестная селянка, и он не прочь познакомиться с нею ближе, но рядом вдруг оказывается Мерлин с двумя кусками черничного пирога, с сияющими глазами, со сбившимся набок платком, и – всё.   
Ночь закручивается вокруг них воронкой, а они в самом центре, пьяные и свободные, и можно смеяться в голос, можно обниматься, можно горланить песни, не зная половины слов. Можно улизнуть, подобно многим другим, в чернильные тени обступающего Камелот леса, где места хватит всем, уставшим от шума и гвалта, всем, кто жаждет чего-то кроме густой медовухи и терпкого, благоухающего яблоками сидра.   
Вокруг тишина, которую тревожит только влажный звук их поцелуя, а потом Гвейн обрушивается спиной на широкий ствол дерева, пока Мерлин опускается перед ним на колени. Гвейн едва может разглядеть его в ночи. Будто услышав, Мерлин бормочет себе под нос, и вокруг них прямо из воздуха появляются похожие на светлячков точки света, которые выхватывают из темноты мягкий изгиб скулы, встрепанную челку, губы, по краям окрашенные от черничного сока.  
– Дурень, – задыхается Гвейн, – увидят же…  
– Не увидят, – шепчет Мерлин, берется за его пояс подрагивающими пальцами. Под его коленями мягко шуршит палая листва. – Это только для нас.   
А потом эти его пухлые черничные губы открываются манящим «О», мягко обхватывают, и он так восхитительно не умеет это делать, что Гвейн мысленно готов с позором кончить в ближайшие десять секунд, просто глядя на него.   
И все-таки Мерлин невероятно талантлив, видимо – талантлив во всем, и он приноравливается, осторожно тянет воздух носом, помогает себе руками, ведет языком длинно и нестерпимо… Гвейн зажмуривается, запрокидывает голову, оттягивая несущуюся на него волну, но это не слишком помогает. Он давится воздухом и едва успевает отстраниться, выплескиваясь, – чтобы тут же сгрести Мерлина, вздернуть его на затекшие ноги, развернуть, вплавляя в морщинистую кору дерева, и довести его до разрядки почти грубыми, почти звериными рывками. Кожа у него под подбородком, чуть справа, и ниже, ниже, в плавном изгибе шеи, на вкус как мед и такая гладкая, что Гвейн, забывшись, втягивает ее ртом, пока Мерлина пробирает в его руках крупная дрожь.   
– А ты знал, что Ламмас – колдовской праздник? – бормочет Мерлин неразборчиво – и обмякает, всем весом наваливаясь на Гвейна.   
Парящие в воздухе светлячки гаснут, Гвейн, все еще со спущенными штанами и вращающимся перед глазами миром, чертыхается в голос, и валится вместе с Мерлином на землю, и обнимает его, и смеется как полоумный.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Порой Гвейн дает себе труд задуматься, знает ли кто-нибудь.   
Знает ли Гаюс, с которым Гвейн теперь сталкивается куда чаще – когда заглядывает, чтобы всучить Мерлину жирную куриную тушку, или утащить его в таверну, или, напротив, остаться у него до ночи и просто разговаривать, пока Гаюс за дверью гремит склянками.   
Знает ли кто из рыцарей. Заметил ли хоть один из них, что Мерлин, если и крутится где-то поблизости, чаще всего найдется неподалеку от Гвейна, и тот не удержится, чтобы встрепать ему волосы, чтобы коснуться невзначай, просто потому что можно и потому что это приятно.   
Знает ли кто из слуг, отчего Мерлин чаще стал улыбаться, отчего стал спокойнее, отчего даже грубость Артура расстраивает его не так, как раньше.   
Наверное, всё же нет. Сплетни в замке вспыхивают почище сухой соломы от искры, и даже особое – не вполне почетное, несправедливое, но все же особое – место Мерлина подле короля не придержало бы чужие языки. Каким-то чудом они умудряются скрывать то, что иногда вспыхивает и сгорает между ними. Наверное, все потому, что они прежде всего друзья, и друзьями остаются, и останутся навсегда.  
Гвейн качается в седле, глядит на златовласый затылок впереди, и еще одна мысль сонно проскальзывает ему в голову.   
«Знает ли Артур?» – и сам себе усмехается с горечью.   
Ну, судя по тому, с каким каменным лицом король после Ламмаса смотрел на шею Мерлина, у которого развязался платок… что-то да знает.   
Но голова Гвейна до сих пор на его плечах, а стало быть – не всё. 

Осень дышит на город холодными ветрами, выстуживает длинные галереи, все раньше и раньше разжигает очаги в домах крестьян и в покоях знати. Как будто лета и вовсе не было.  
В комнате Гвейна натоплено жарко. Огонь, подпитанный магией, с веселым сухим хрустом глодает поленья.   
– И куда тебя несет, скажи на милость? – ворчит Гвейн, из разворошенной постели наблюдая, как Мерлин одной рукой оправляет рубаху, а другой придерживает сползающие штаны. – Впервые за неделю у тебя свободный вечер, и он, прошу заметить, еще только начался, а ты собираешься… Заняться чем?  
– Пиявками, – стонет Мерлин страдальчески и в приступе жалости к себе валится под бок к Гвейну, щекотно утыкаясь ему в подмышку.   
– Пиявки тебе, значит, милее, чем я.   
– Знаешь, есть между вами кое-что общее, – смеется он, потирая шею, на которой опять расползается темное пятно, хотя Гвейн готов поклясться, что был сегодня крайне осторожен. Почти… почти все время. – Гаюс меня убьет, если я не вычищу чертов чан. И, уж поверь, он лично проследит, чтобы я сделал это своими руками.   
– Это вот этими, что ли? – Гвейн ловит его ладонь, подносит к глазам и поворачивает так и эдак. – Вот этими твоими девчачьими нежными пальчиками?   
– Не помню, чтоб ты на них жаловался полчаса назад, – парирует Мерлин и, коварно выдернув добычу Гвейна из его захвата, вскакивает на ноги.   
– Может, еще разок докажешь, как я неправ? – без особой надежды спрашивает Гвейн.  
Мерлин насмешливо щурится, расслабленный, с пунцовыми губами и вороньим гнездом на голове.   
– Долг и честь взывают ко мне, сэр Гвейн!  
– Кто бы мог подумать, – говорит Гвейн, нашаривая на полу возле кровати штаны и влезая в них со второй попытки, – что в тебе сокрыто такое трудолюбие.   
– Эй! – возмущенно восклицает Мерлин и швыряет в Гвейна его же сапогом. Приемчик явно подцеплен у короля. – Мне пора, правда.   
Он впрыгивает в свои сапоги, бежит к двери, так же стремительно возвращается к Гвейну за быстрым прощальным поцелуем – и обратно.  
– Правда пора!  
– Мерлин, ты кое-что забыл.   
Гвейн со смехом встает наконец с кровати и тянет из-под подушки кусок синей ткани. Уже распахивая дверь, Мерлин оборачивается к нему:  
– Что?   
– Твой пла… – Гвейн поднимает голову и смотрит в дверной проем, – …ток.   
В коридоре с рукой, все еще поднятой для стука, стоит Артур.  
Молчание длится и длится, Гвейн через всю комнату чувствует, как закаменел Мерлин. Да и король не лучше. Хотя руку он все-таки опускает.   
Гвейн подходит к Мерлину и вталкивает ему в ледяную ладонь платок, заставляя очнуться. Тот оглядывается, растерянно моргает, опять коротко смотрит на Артура и тут же опускает взгляд.   
– Сир? – выдавливает он, словно не уверен, ждать ли распоряжений – или можно наконец убраться восвояси к своим пиявкам.   
Артур не издает ни звука, и Мерлин, изобразив что-то вроде кивка, протискивается мимо него. Торопливые шаги гулко разносятся по пустому коридору.   
– Прошу простить мой вид, Ваше Величество. Не ждал гостей в этот час, – говорит Гвейн одним из самых своих официальных тонов, хотя, как ни скажи, все равно прозвучит издевкой.   
Хорошо, что он успел-таки надеть штаны.   
Артур вперяет в него белый от бешенства взгляд, скрещивает руки на груди. Гвейн не исключает, что для перестраховки. Неловко было бы королю кидаться на своего рыцаря в его же покоях.   
– Что-то случилось? – хмурится Гвейн. Артур нечасто заглядывает в личные комнаты рыцарей, обычно – если дело не терпит отлагательств и проволочек.   
– Это… нет, – наконец заново обретает дар речи Артур. От крепко стиснутых челюстей у него играют желваки. – Подождет до завтра. Извини… за беспокойство.   
Ну и ну, величайшие королевские извинения.  
Он не ждет ответа, резко разворачивается и идет в сторону, противоположную той, куда ушел Мерлин.   
– Артур, – зовет Гвейн, шагает за ним в коридор, и от проклятущих ледяных камней у него уже стопы сводит судорогой.   
Тот замирает, нехотя оглядывается через плечо.   
Возможно, Гвейну стоит прикусить язык, но самоконтроль – все еще не главная его добродетель.  
– Ты же не думал всерьез, что он будет томиться до старости?   
Мгновение кажется, что Артур сейчас вернется и напомнит, кто лучший воин Камелота и кого учили убивать с младенчества. Каким-то магическим образом это ясно читается в развороте его плеч и в обжигающем холоде стали, которым вспыхивают его глаза.   
– С чего бы… мне думать… о подобном? – тяжело, будто мечом, рубит он, едва дыша.   
Это почти смешно, но Гвейна окатывает печалью. Словно он тоже немного маг. Словно завеса будущего приподнялась перед ним на миг, потоком света, и этот свет чужой.  
– Не знаю. Тебе виднее, – тихо говорит он. Но Артур, конечно, слышит. – Доброй ночи, милорд.  
Он скрывается в комнате, так и стоит на ледяном полу, привалившись к двери.   
И только спустя минуту слышит тяжелые шаги короля. 

***

Они не обсуждают это.   
Они с Мерлином вообще почти не говорят об Артуре. О работе, которой тот нагружает своего слугу, – да. О походах, в которые намерен отправиться король, как только закончится осенняя хлябь на дорогах, – да. Но не о нем самом.   
Гвейн видит, что это делает Мерлину больно, и не сворачивает на опасные темы. Он знает только, что Артур ведет себя с Мерлином благопристойно, не задерживает подле себя дольше необходимого, не раздает затрещины и обидные прозвища. Проще говоря, показывает себя форменной свиньей.   
У Мерлина только раз, спустя дней десять этой демонстрации… непонятно чего, вырывается гневное:  
– Какое он имеет право!.. чертов пустоголовый…  
Но закончить он не в силах.   
Гвейн мягко притискивает его к себе, и щекочет, заставляя Мерлина извиваться всем телом, и начинает рассказывать о ямочках на щеках милашки Мэри, что разносит молоко для благородных леди, за что получает в награду ямочки Мерлина – ничуть не хуже. 

В королевстве спокойно, на границах тоже ничто не предвещает беды, немногие враги забились подальше, сознавая мощь Камелота и его союзников. И все же Артур по старой памяти желает лично посмотреть, как обстоят дела в отдаленных селениях.   
Сделать это он желает инкогнито, конечно, а иначе какое же тут веселье?   
– Уверен, что это хорошая затея? – спрашивает Гвейн, пока Артур ждет, чтобы ему вывели коня, и нетерпеливо постукивает сложенными перчатками по ладони. Одет он проще обычного, хотя за простолюдина все равно не сойдет. Впрочем, его и в рубище обряди – все равно не сойдет.  
Леон, стоящий рядом, всем видом поддерживает вопрос, но он свои попытки мягко образумить короля уже исчерпал.   
– Я раньше нередко путешествовал один, – не глядя на него, отвечает Артур.   
– Не хочу расстраивать, но в Камелоте все еще есть бандиты. Особенно в дальних деревнях. Напомнить, как мы познакомились?   
– Я бы и тогда был в полном порядке, если бы кое-кто не открыл свой рот, когда не просили. Кстати о нем… Мерлин, мне до первых снегов тебя ждать?!   
Разумеется, «один» в понимании Артура – не совсем то же, что в понимании простых смертных.   
Мерлин чуть не кубарем скатывается с лестницы, нагруженный двумя седельными сумками и с мечом Артура под мышкой. Конюхи как раз выводят под узды темно-гнедого жеребца и золотистую красавицу с шелковой белой гривой. Гвейн знает, что свою кобылу Мерлин начищает усерднее, чем королевского коня, но это еще одна их небольшая тайна.   
Пока он, даже не пытаясь оправдываться, возится с поклажей под недовольным взглядом Артура, Гвейн хмурится все сильнее.   
– Я понимаю, тебе хочется приключений, но возьми с собой еще хоть одного человека.   
В остром изломе бровей Артура, в обращенном к Гвейну тяжелом взгляде читается «Может, тебя?»  
А что. Веселенькое бы вышло путешествие. Побило бы в неловкости тот случай с двумя смешливыми девицами, бочонком эля и свинарником.   
Да что он, в самом деле, распинается тут? Если взбрело в золотую эту голову разъезжать по окрестностям с уверенностью, что не найдется в селе забулдыги, который видел короля вживую, – пускай. С ним все-таки Мерлин, это безопаснее, чем целый рыцарский отряд. А то и армия, кто его знает.   
– Нас не будет всего два дня, – говорит Артур, взмывая на коня.   
Мерлин тоже забирается в седло, глядит на Гвейна с беспокойством, и сложно сказать, что волнует его сильнее: возможные опасности, которые слетаются на королевскую задницу как мотыльки на огонь, или перспектива на два дня застрять вдвоем с Артуром.   
С Артуром, который перехватывает этот взгляд и слишком резко натягивает поводья, отчего конь поднимается на задние ноги и возмущенно ржет.  
– Надеюсь, за это время мир не рухнет, – вместо последних наставлений говорит Артур и бьет коня пятками, заставляя его чуть не с места припустить галопом.   
Мерлин, немного бледный и растерянный, со вздохом пришпоривает кобылу и следует за ним.   
Гвейну отчего-то кажется, что мир все же может рухнуть, только не в стенах замка, а далеко за его пределами. И не для всего королевства, а только лишь для короля и его слуги.   
Так оно и случается. 

***

Они возвращаются раньше положенного. Холодное солнце еще в зените, когда дозорный спешит к Леону, чтобы доложить: король скоро въедет в ворота.   
Вместе с Леоном Гвейн, полный смутной тревоги, идет их встречать.   
Лошади скачут тяжело, роняя хлопья пены, словно несколько часов кряду им не давали отдыха, и, перевозбужденные, еще переступают с ноги на ногу, когда всадники их останавливают на том же месте, откуда отправились накануне.   
– Милорд! – зовет Леон почтительно, а сам напряженно вглядывается в Артура. Одежда его черна от крови на груди, жилет и рубаха под ним вспороты, но в седле Артур держится твердо и раненым не выглядит. – Что стряслось? На вас напали?  
Не глядя на него, не глядя ни на кого вообще, Артур ястребом слетает с коня, и вопросов ему лучше не задавать, потому что в таком ледяном бешенстве короля давно уже не видели. Он делает несколько широких шагов, взглядом разбивается о Гвейна – и рычит:  
– Ты – за мной.   
Гвейн не сводит глаз с Мерлина, который все еще не выбрался из седла и выглядит съежившимся чуть не вдвое, с опущенной головой уставившись на свои руки.   
– Гвейн!   
Еще секунда – и Артур просто сгребет его за шкирку и поволочет за собой. Лучше послушаться. 

Двери тронного зала распахиваются с грохотом.  
– Оставьте нас, – велит Артур. Стража исчезает, и комнату заполняет напряженная, будто молниями пронизываемая тишина.   
Артур не занимает своего кресла, просто отходит к высокому окну и обхватывает себя руками в попытке успокоиться.   
Гвейн останавливается неподалеку и совсем не удивляется следующим его словам.  
– Ты знал.  
Это и обвинение, и угроза, но это не вопрос.  
– Да.   
– Давно?  
– Какая…  
– Отвечай! – рявкает Артур. Терпение его натянуто как тетива – только тронь.   
– С тех пор, как… – запальчиво начинает Гвейн, осекается. «Давай, молодец, подлей масла в огонь». – С лета. С того дня.   
Судя по еще одному злому взгляду, Артур сразу понимает – с какого.   
– И у тебя не возникло мысли?..  
– Рассказать тебе? – перебивает Гвейн с задором самоубийцы. – Вот уж нет.   
– Похвальная преданность, – цедит Артур, взглядом обшаривая внутренний двор замка. – Жаль, не короне.   
– Я предан не меньше Мерлина. Что он сделал? Неужто… – Гвейн рассматривает окровавленную, заскорузлую, рваную одежду Артура. Даже в ней он – будто в мантии, и солнце короной светится в его волосах. – Неужто посмел спасти тебе жизнь?   
Артур касается пальцами груди, чуть слева, рядом с сердцем. Там, где явно была недавно страшная рана. Там, где теперь только залитая кровью кожа.   
– Я умирал, – тихим напряженным голосом говорит он. – Я должен был умереть сегодня.  
– Не сочти за дерзость, сир, – «о, это она и есть», – но умереть ты должен был еще лет шесть назад. Или когда там Мерлин ввязался в войну с судьбой за твою шкуру.  
– Придержи язык, Гвейн! – срываясь, орет он, рушит образ величественного короля, становясь просто взбешенным, униженным, задетым, потерянным Артуром. – Я могу казнить тебя за измену вместе с ним!   
Смешного тут мало, но Гвейн чуть не выносит себе приговор кривой ухмылкой. «За измену». Короне, да?   
– Чтобы кого-то казнить, его для начала надо бы арестовать, – замечает он, сам удивляясь своему спокойствию. Чем дольше он глядит на Артура, тем спокойнее ему становится за Мерлина. О себе Гвейн и вовсе не думает. – А я что-то не заметил кандалов на его руках. И приказов никаких не слышал.  
– Хочешь услышать прямо сейчас? – с опасным прищуром спрашивает Артур.   
– Не надо, Артур. Ты зол, я понимаю, – Гвейн подходит на пару шагов и вскидывает раскрытые ладони в ответ на его вспыхнувший возмущением взгляд. – Ладно, я и представить не могу, в каком ты гневе сейчас. Но ведь ты не велел схватить его. Потому что знаешь, что потом сложнее будет… его отпустить. Когда ты остынешь.   
– Ничего я не знаю! Не знаю даже, кто он, не знаю его помыслов…  
– Артур, – укоризненно зовет Гвейн. И Артур, странное дело, умолкает, только дышит тяжело. – Послушай себя. А потом послушай своё сердце. Оно у тебя редко ошибается.  
– Мое сердце выбрало женщину, которая предпочла мне другого, – сухо напоминает Артур.   
– Правда?   
И вот теперь ему, наверное, точно оторвут голову, прямо голыми руками.   
Артур медленно идет вдоль круглого стола, касаясь ладонью высоких спинок кресел. Пропускает лишь то, что принадлежало Ланселоту. Голубая жилка на его виске все еще пульсирует, но волны ярости больше не расползаются от него на весь замок. Голову его сейчас наполняют мысли, одна страшнее другой, одна другой больнее, Гвейн почти слышит этот рой и ничем помочь не может. Артуру придется справиться с ним, если он хочет… Если он хочет.  
– Я велел ему пока… сидеть дома, – с растерянностью говорит Артур. – Какой смысл… Он ведь давно мог сбежать, если бы…  
– Так и есть, – успокаивающим тоном подтверждает Гвейн, словно дикого жеребца усмиряет. – Никуда он от тебя не сбежит. Никогда.   
Артур глядит предупреждающе, так ему, во всяком случае, кажется. В глазах у него, голубых, как высокое летнее небо, за тонкой пленкой раздражения стынет тоска.   
– Что я за король, если без защиты колдуна давно гнил бы в земле?   
– Король великой судьбы. Так он мне говорил. И тебе говорил не раз, я знаю. А на великом пути трудно не столкнуться с великими опасностями. В одиночку с ними не управиться, будь ты хоть трижды могучий воин и мудрый правитель. Поэтому у тебя есть мы, твои рыцари. И поэтому… у тебя есть он.   
Артур, описав полный круг, останавливается рядом с Гвейном. Лицо у него без маски ярости выглядит осунувшимся, он не спал эту ночь.   
– Откуда мне знать, что всё это – не магия? Откуда знать, что он не заколдовал меня, что мои чувс… что моя вера ему – это _моя_ вера?  
У Гвейна есть ответ, и ответ этот немного, совсем немного разбивает ему сердце.   
– Узнать очень просто, милорд, – говорит он спокойно и почти весело. – Иди прямо сейчас, сунь Мерлина головой в бочку с водой и не отпускай, пока он не умрет. Поверь, несмотря на всю его силу… он тебе это позволит.   
У Артура такое лицо, словно рана в груди вновь открылась, словно в нее запустили руку с хищными когтями, и сжимают, сжимают, выдавливая из него жизнь по капле.   
– Я выслушаю его, – спустя минуту тягостного молчания говорит Артур, медленно, каждым звуком отдирая от себя грозную тень своего отца, с ее подозрительностью, похожей на безумие, с ее глухой ко всему жестокостью. Артур не такой. Ему просто больно, но этой боли они оба, после стольких лет, не могли бы избежать. – По крайней мере, он должен мне правду. Хотя бы теперь.   
– Вам будет о чем поговорить, это уж точно, – вздыхает Гвейн. Перехватывает пристальный, теперь уже в самом деле ревнивый взгляд: – Я не знаю всего. Даже малой части не знаю, наверное. Но и этого хватило.  
– Для чего?   
«Увидеть, на что он готов был пойти ради тебя. Что он готов был потерять. И терял».   
– Скоро сам поймешь. Пора вам уже услышать друг друга, Артур. А я только одно могу сказать: он не враг тебе. И Мерлин уж точно сделал для Камелота больше, чем получил взамен.   
Артур устало опускается в свое кресло. Бушевавшая в нем последние часы буря отступает, хотя все еще гудит в отдалении, сковывает его плечи, тяжестью наливает тело.   
– А могу ли я верить хоть одному твоему слову, Гвейн, – говорит он, – зная, что Мерлин…  
– Мой друг? – обрывает его Гвейн без раздумий. – Что ж. Можешь не верить. Даже арестовать меня можешь, если тебе так будет спокойнее. Только не наказывай Мерлина своим молчанием слишком долго. Он и так уже, поди, на стену лезет.   
– Как залезет, так и спустится, – вполголоса бормочет Артур, пальцами сжимая переносицу. – Арестовывать я тебя пока не буду. Но я запрещаю тебе к нему приближаться, Гвейн. Это понятно?   
Гвейна так и подмывает возразить, но он сдерживается, кивает коротко.  
– Да, сир.   
И как у Мерлина это получалось годами?  
– Иди, – взмахом руки отпускает его Артур. Скашивает глаза на свою окровавленную рубашку, словно только теперь по-настоящему замечает ее, замечает запах конского пота, пропитавший одежду, замечает хоть что-то, морщится. Открывает рот – и не произносит ни слова. Того, кого он хотел машинально позвать, здесь сейчас нет.  
Гвейн не собирается и дальше испытывать королевское терпение, идет к выходу, когда его настигает негромкий оклик.   
– Почему... – Гвейн оглядывается, и мгновение кажется, что Артур не закончит ненужный вопрос. Но он все же договаривает: – Почему он позволил бы мне?  
Как избалованный ребенок, который хочет получить всё, и получить немедленно. Ну честное слово.   
– Не будь дураком, милорд, – прилежно улыбаясь, отвечает Гвейн. – Мерлин любит тебя больше, чем всё в этом мире. Конечно он отдаст тебе свою жизнь. Он и так уже это сделал.  
И Гвейн уходит, оставляя одинокого короля в тишине тронного зала. 

***

Весь день и все следующее утро Артур собран, сдержан и строг, словно перед самим собой оправдываясь за опустошившую его гневную бурю. Тренировка для новобранцев, правда, оборачивается истинным кошмаром длиной в два часа, в остальном же король ничем не выдает, что у него на душе. Только заданный Персивалем вопрос, куда это запропастился Мерлин, – как брошенный в воду камень. Круги от него идут по глади Артурова лица еще долго.   
Потом Артур – Гвейн наблюдает за ним издалека – направляется к покоям Гаюса, весь такой собранный, сдержанный и строгий, – и вылетает оттуда через пять минут, красный от бешенства. Через час он с десятком рыцарей отправляется на охоту, и Гвейн поневоле сочувствует каждому оленю и кабану, которым не посчастливится оказаться на пути короля. Тот, чего доброго, разорвет их на части голыми руками.   
Хотя куда больше он сочувствует Мерлину, сидящему в четырех стенах своей комнатушки. Слово, данное Артуру, тяготит Гвейна, но он держится в стороне. 

На следующий день Артур возвращается к скромному жилищу лекаря. И на этот раз проводит там добрый час. Об этом рассказывает Гаюс – вечером, когда у Гвейна не остается терпения и ноги сами несут его знакомой дорогой. Старик осунулся от тревоги, но Гвейна встречает скупой улыбкой и задумчивым взглядом.  
– Вскрывать нарывы болезненно, – говорит он, качая головой. – А уж когда их столько…  
Гвейну остается лишь молча согласиться. 

Еще через день Гвейна будит ощущение чужого присутствия в комнате. За окном глухая ночь, дрова в очаге прогорели, но долговязый силуэт узнать можно даже в темноте.  
– Мерлин… – выдыхает Гвейн.  
Тот отвечает тихим смешком, подходит и садится на постель.   
– Прости, что разбудил.   
– Ты с ума сошел? Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя могла увидеть стража…  
– Ну да, – с сомнением хмыкает Мерлин, позволяя ему обнять себя. – Годами я ходил по всему замку у них под носом, а тут вдруг они бы меня увидели. Да и никаких указаний насчет меня страже не давали.  
– Но Артур…  
– Сегодня заявил, чтобы я «не попадался ему на глаза». – Мерлин со вздохом трется носом о его плечо, пуская взвесь щекотных мурашек по коже, и отстраняется. – Думаю, это можно считать окончанием моего заточения, как по-твоему?   
– Ты не догадался уточнить?  
– Нет, я был слишком занят.  
– Чем же?  
Мерлин смешно сопит и неуютно ерзает, прежде чем ответить:  
– Тем, что орал на него.   
– Вот это мой мальчик, – смеется Гвейн, взлохмачивает его волосы. – Полежишь со мной?  
Мерлин медлит, потом скидывает сапоги, ныряет к нему под бок, словно приваливается к горячей печке. Он успел немного замерзнуть, пока без куртки добежал по стылым галереям спящего замка.   
– Только недолго.  
Гвейн сквозь вуаль темноты всматривается в его лицо, спрашивает наконец:  
– Как ты вообще?   
– Не знаю. Странно. И страшно немного. – Он вздыхает, закрывая глаза. – Мне сначала показалось, он убьет меня. Прямо там, в лесу… как только я вытащил из него чертову стрелу. Смотрел на меня как на монстра, пока я залечивал рану, а я ведь даже не был уверен, что все делаю правильно, я только раз слышал это заклинание. Давно, еще при Утере. Этого идиота так же подстрелили, и он так же умирал… умирал у меня на руках, а я ничего… не мог…   
– Этот идиот жив, – шепчет Гвейн, поглаживая его вздрагивающее плечо, – и ты тоже жив. И ничего бы он с тобой не сделал. Ты же сам знаешь.  
– Откуда бы…   
– Ну, что-то я еще ни разу не видел, чтобы одна сторона монеты убивала другую, – глубокомысленно замечает Гвейн – и Мерлин одновременно издает смешок, тычет ему кулаком под ребра и бодает, чтоб не слишком умничал.   
Его губы в паре дюймов, ничего не стоит сместиться лишь немного, наклонить голову… Гвейн гладит его по щеке и касается лба мягким поцелуем, под которым Мерлин затихает, как ребенок.   
Его «однажды» наконец настало, и чему-то пора бы уже начаться.   
А чему-то другому – пора закончиться. 

***

Дни тянутся серой вереницей, волглые от затяжных дождей, и жизнь в Камелоте подчиняется этой серости, приглушает свои звуки и краски, замедляется.   
Настроение короля – под стать его королевству. Артур почти все время задумчив, оживая по-настоящему лишь с мечом в руках. На советах он скуп на слова, дает высказываться другим, а сам застывает, словно в мрачном забытьи, и его привычный внутренний свет будто погас. От этого в тронном зале веет холодом, как бы ярко ни полыхал огонь в камине.   
– Что такое с Артуром? – спустя неделю не выдерживает Леон после очередного собрания. А потом сам себе отвечает, добавляя: – И куда, скажи на милость, делся Мерлин? Я уже несколько дней его не видел. 

Мерлин выполняет королевскую волю и не оскорбляет его взор своим видом. Гвейну известно, что Мерлин занят у Гаюса, помогает ему со сбором и покупкой нужным материалов для лекарств, отправляется с ним в обходы пациентов, а еще читает, бесконечно читает в своей комнатке, знаниями пытаясь вытеснить из головы мысли о том, что Артуру он не нужен. Гвейн заходит к нему, пытается утешить как может, а Мерлин почти идеально делает вид, что у него все хорошо. Голова до сих пор на плечах, работа есть, из королевства его пока не изгоняют… о чем еще мечтать?   
Гвейн наблюдает за Артуром, погрязшим в своей отрешенности, и дает ему еще пять дней. Без всяких причин, просто – пять. Потом он пойдет к этому венценосному остолопу, выскажет ему по-мужски все, что думает, а там как повезет. Может, камера в компании крыс, может, сразу – плаха. Если к тому моменту настрой Артура просядет еще сильнее, хотя казалось бы – куда уж. 

Вечером шестого дня Гвейн видит, как Гаюс тяжелой походкой направляется в сторону владений лорда Джеффри, и решает, что стоит заглянуть к Мерлину, прежде чем идти распекать особу королевских кровей.   
Дверь почему-то приоткрыта, и Гвейн уже берется за ручку, когда до него доносится знакомый, но все равно какой-то новый, с никогда не слышанными раньше интонациями, голос:  
– Господи, да не будь же ты такой девчонкой, Мерлин…  
Лучшее, что может сделать Гвейн, – это тихо отступить и уйти, но дверь уже приоткрыта, и она даже не скрипит недавно смазанными петлями, если вот так потянуть ее на себя. В рыцарском кодексе о таком ни слова, но Гвейн не помнит сейчас ни кодекса, ни самого себя, и под руку его толкает не любопытство и не ревность даже. Этому чувству нет названия среди слов, известных Гвейну. И он не ищет.   
Они там, посреди комнаты, в которой странный беспорядок, многие вещи разбросаны, будто ураганом. Мерлин, согнувшись, опустив голову, сидит на столе спиной к двери, а Артур перед ним, и Артур увидит Гвейна тут же… если только откроет глаза.   
Его лицо расходится с голосом, который еще пытается быть строгим.   
– Не знаю, что там тебе наболтал… этот дракон, – говорит он, стискивая плечи Мерлина, растирая, касаясь одной ладонью его шеи, его щеки, его затылка, – но быстро это не будет. Не за день и не два. Понимаешь? Столько лет… магия…  
– Ты идиот, – всхлипывает Мерлин, вздрагивает, цепляется за его плечи, будто падает в пропасть, – и задница, и… и идиот.   
– Какой уж есть, – совсем тихо вздыхает Артур, и глаза его крепко закрыты, словно он долго, долго-долго смотрел прямо на солнце, но только теперь смог это понять.   
Его лоб прижимается ко лбу Мерлина, а потом губы вслепую ищут соленый уголок глаза, ищут ямочку улыбки на щеке, ищут раскрывающийся навстречу рот…   
И находят. 

Гвейн подмигивает белокурой прелестнице, идущей от источника с кувшином воды, и гадает, застанет ли в таверне Элиана и Персиваля.   
Когда что-то одно заканчивается, а другое начинается, непременно нужно выпить как следует. Особенно если начинается это «что-то» для целого королевства.   
«Твою же мать», – думает Гвейн.  
Твою же мать.


End file.
